Words of Blue
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Truth is, most merpeople'd rather sing than fight. Or they'd rather dance than fight. 'dOr play an instrument than fight. Unless they can't. [Demyx' Somebody, Ursula. COMPLETE]


**Words** **of Blue.**

There are several truths about merpeople. They don't like violence. Yes, King Triton can be a bit temperamental (something that's probably needed to orchestrate storms and typhoons and hurricanes) and Atlantica does have soldiers... but most of them don't like fighting. Why? Because, thing is, most merpeople have some kind of musical talent, let it be dancing or singing or playing some kind of instrument. They just have it in the blood because water is rythm and is laughter and is music.

Fighting is too disrupted for a proper rythm. It changes too abruptly. Not like a thunder, but with the resonating screeches of screams and. Yeah. Not pretty. Sure, some people dig that, but it's not exactly musical, y'know?

Thus, most merpeople rather'd sing than fight. Or they'd rather dance than fight. Or play an instrument than fight.

Unless, of course, you're one of the few who _doesn't_ have any of those talents. Unless you're _me._ 'cause if you're me, then... then you have the hunger. The hunger for music, I mean, not fight because, y'know, no. But the hunger for music it's always there, deep inside your gut. I live surrounded by music and rythm, and I wouldn't be able to play a note even by chance.

It's thoroughly, completely depressing. And annoying. 'cause, you know? I have all these ideas. All these songs are trapped inside my brain, waiting to be out and join the waves. I could do it, too. I so could do it... except for the part that I can't. So all these songs and words and notes and music and _life_ is trapped inside... and I can't get 'em out. 

"I see," Ursula says. She pets one of her eels and looks at me again, smiling. I try not to shiver but it's hard. I know I already risked a lot coming here, but it's my last choice. "I can understand how it'd be hard on you, little fish."

I nod. 'cause yeah. It is hard! Everyone singing 'round and laughing and playing with music, and they don't even know what gift they have. What someone who doesn't have the gift would do for it.

"Of course," the Sea-witch agrees with a gentle nod. "But, tell me, love... what would _you_ do for that gift?"

Anything.

"Really?" Ursula blinks, a tentacle moving under her chin as she cuddles one of her eels. Then she smiles, leaning forward. I try not tho shudder when another one of her tentacles moves my chin upwards so we're staring at each other and I almost got it. "Even your _heart_?"

What?! No, no. If I'm dead, then, what's the use for the gift? For the music I want? For...

Ursula laughs and suddenly I know why people is afraid of her. I already _was_ afraid, mind you, but now I'm terrified. I can't stop from shivering as her eels cackle meanly too.

"No, sugar, of course you wouldn't die!" Ursula explains with a wave of her hand before she moves to my side, drapping her arm around my shoulders and taking me closer to her cauldron. It bubbles green and scary even as she starts drowing ingredients inside that I try not to pay attention to. "_That_ would invalidate our contract, wouldn't it?"

But... the heart... _my_ heart...

"Now, honey, tell me. Do you really use it?" Ursula says, leaning over her cauldron. I try not to backdown too much by the way its light makes her seem scarier and gulp down my fear, feeling my throat clsoed. "You _just_ told me how you don't like when people have something they don't appreciate. You love music, don't you?"

Yeah. Yeah, I do. So much that it aches inside my veins and through my body and chest and-

"Wouldn't you give your heart for it?" Ursula smiles again and moves her little finger over her own chest, where I guess her heart is. "I promise, you won't die."

I pause, shivering for a moment. Is it that much to pay? My heart for the music? 'cause, you know? Ursula might be right. I'd have music, which is the most important thing for me. Music _is_ my heart. It doesn't sound that bad. At least, not completely bad.

"Think it if you want, darlin', but don't think it too much," Ursula cooes, slowly filling a cup with thick, pale blue potion, makin sure my eyes followed her every move. Her lips turned in a slow smile. "But don't think it too long. There's many fish in the sea that I've to see yet."

I take a deep breath and snag the cup from her hands.

I don't have to think it anymore.


End file.
